Une connaissance
by Hedleyen
Summary: Quand une vieille connaissance frappe à ta porte pour t'aider à retrouver le sourire .. AH - OS


Bon alors... Voilà un nouveau OS... Ecrit en moins d'une heure, montre en main ! L'idée m'est venu comme ça... Enfin bon, j'ai peut être trop d'imagination aussi...

Je ne pense pas que vous remettre le titre, le rating et tout, vous aiderez... La barre d'en haut est justement là pour ça ! En fait, j'ai décidé d'économiser mes forces... Oui c'est bientôt la rentrée. *Moment où tout le mond pleure*

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages invoqués sont à Stephenie Meyer.

Sur ce, ... Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Une jeune femme s'approcha d'une porte.<p>

Extérieurement cette femme semblait mener une vie parfaite. Ses habits étaient luxueux, sa coiffure soigné, son maquillage parfait, sa silhouette pouvait en faire rêver plus d'un. Le seul détail qui clochait était peut être ses yeux... Ils semblaient perdus... Comme si la vie n'avait plus aucune importance.

Elle fit un pas et toucha la clenche pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Intérieurement elle ne ressentait que mal être et dégout.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à cause du contact.

Elle revit sa mort, ses cauchemars. Elle le revu lui...

Elle enleva sa main directement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle aurait voulu se retourner et s'effondrait comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

Mais elle se sentait attirer par l'extérieur, par une force.

Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, elle voulait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, elle voulait respirer l'air propre.

Alors elle fit ce qui lui avait paru irréalisable ces dernières semaines, elle appuya et tira sur la clenche.

La porte s'ouvrit, le souffle commençait à se faire ressentir sur son visage, elle inspira et se stoppa dans sa progression.

Elle cligna des yeux en tentant d'analyser la situation et, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, elle prononça le mot qu'elle avait fait taire durant ses trois mois :

« Edward... »

Ses pas l'accompagnèrent à la silhouette de l'homme. Elle ne fit pas attention aux gouttes qui commençaient à tomber, elle plante ses yeux dans les siens... _Comme avant._

« ... C'est vraiment toi ? »

Sa voix n'était pas claire, elle avait sans doute prononçait sa plus grande phrase de la semaine.

« Tu... Tu es revenu ?

- Pas totalement, Bella. »

Il lui embrassa le front et lui murmura :

« Ta vie doit continuer sans moi. »

Si son corps n'avait pas disparu, la femme lui aurait répondu que sans lui, la vie n'existait pas. Elle toucha le haut de son visage et fit le premier sourire depuis... Sa mort. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Légèrement, différemment comparé à avant mais ils brillaient.

« Bella ? Bell's ? T'es où ? »

La voix de sa meilleure amie l'interrompit et elle se prépara au choc qu'Alice allait recevoir.

« Je suis là, Lice. » Cria-t-elle

Une seconde plus tard, un lutin avait ouvert la porte et fonça sur Bella.

« Tu... Tu es sorti...

- Hm... Oui... »

Les deux femmes se mirent à pleurer, et s'enlacèrent.

« C'est la première fois depuis que... Depuis l'accident de voiture.

- Il est revenu, je l'ai vu... Il était là.

- Qui ?

- Ton frère...

- Je le vois aussi, Bella. Avoua Alice

- Tu aurais dû me le dire...

- Je croyais que c'était mon imagination... Mais si tu le vois aussi...

- Il t'a parlé ?

- Il m'a dit de reconstruire ma vie et .. De prendre soin de toi. »

Elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et rentrèrent dans leur maison.

Personne n'avait jamais osé leur demander comment elles avaient réussi à sourire de nouveau.

Elles auraient certainement répondu en toute franchise qu'une connaissance les avait aidés pendant dix mois mais qu'elles ne le revoyaient plus.

Aux yeux d'un quart des proches qu'y avaient été dans la confidence, c'était à cause de leurs dépressions, leurs imaginations auraient été triplées.

Seuls Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett Cullen et Jasper et Rosalie Hale les croyaient.

Pourquoi ?

Il parait qu'une connaissance leurs aurait dit.

* * *

><p>Bon... Si il y a des avis, ça m'aiderait. Je ne souhaite que m'amélorier. La franchise ne tue pas !<p> 


End file.
